


^/\{•;;•}/\^

by Dun_with_Life



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Arson, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Borderline Personality Disorder, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Murder, Past Abuse, Sad Ending, Theft, criminal!tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dun_with_Life/pseuds/Dun_with_Life
Summary: Tyler doesn't know how he ended up killing anybody until he faced the fact he just might be a crazed sociopath





	^/\{•;;•}/\^

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoBoysInABand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBoysInABand/gifts).



"DADA!!" Tyler's eyes crack open and he's greeted with the sight of his 5 year old daughter hopping on his stomach, She smiles and puts her fingers in her mouth as Tyler's eyes open "Hey, Pumpkin." She giggles and wraps her small arms around his neck "Morning, papa." Tyler sits up and holds onto her daughter. "Wanna wake up, Daddy?" She nods and looks at Josh, Tyler sets her down and steps out of their bed and quickly yet quietly runs to Josh's side and looks Madeline in her auburn eyes and counts quietly. "1...2...3." Together they grip Josh and shake him around.  
  
"WAKE UP DADDY!!!" Josh's eyes burst open and he laughs. He's quick to grab Tyler and Madeline and flip them over on the bed, Tyler forgot how strong he was. Tyler giggles along Madi as Josh lifts up her shirt and blows raspberries on her belly, She laughs loudly and grips his hair and tries to push him away. He lifts off and kisses both of her cheeks before he looks at Tyler. It's a look he knows all too well, Madi notices and screams as her and Tyler jump off the bed and run into the kitchen as Josh follows.  
  
Tyler yelps as Josh lifts him up and he hold him up bridal style and nibbles his ear sweetly. Madi pokes Josh's leg in disappointment "I wanna play too!" Josh looks down at her "Yeah?" He lets Tyler down and picks her up and spins in circles. She holds on tightly and laughs, It sounds like pure serenity to Tyler. Two of the best things he could ever ask for stand in his kitchen giggling, He sighs happily and grabs three bowls from the cupboard and a box of Waffle crisp.  
  
"Okay, Okay. Listen up pumpkin, You go get dressed and I'll make your breakfast." She pouts as Josh sets her down "You can't make cereal, Daddy!" She laughs as Tyler nods his head in agreement. She runs down the hall and back upstairs while Josh takes a seat next to Tyler, "You could've woke me a little calmer, y'know..." Tyler looks up and pours Josh a bowl as well "Hmm, That'd just take the fun out of it." He leans forward and pecks Josh's lips.  
  
Tyler's hand reaches Josh's jaw and pulls him back in for more, Josh hums deeply as Tyler opens his mouth slightly. "Daddy!! No kissing at the table..." They both giggle as they pull away. "Sorry, pumpkin. Eat some breakfast then Daddy'll drive you to school." She steps up to her chair and digs into her bowl.  


* * *

  
  
Tyler tucks Madeline safely in her bed and securely rubs her shin, "How was school?" She pulls her covers over her shoulders "Okay, But Sarah beat me up again. Ms. Black didn't even do anything about it, She just watched." That immediately triggers something in Tyler "She what?" Madi nods and squeezes her teddy bear. "Sarah called you a freak for being with a boy so I pushed her then she kicked me" Tyler's expression softens "Madi, Sweetheart. You didn't have to do that. " She frowns a bit as she holds the bear closer to her chest "Yes I did, I love you." Tyler's heart flutters and he kisses her forehead.  
  
"I love you too, And I'll have to have a talk with Ms. Black about it tomorrow." Her beautiful eyes sparkle as she looks back at him "That means you get to drive me?! Yay!" Tyler chuckles and nods "Yes, Yes honey. You've got to calm down if you want any sleep though." She smiles and closes her eyes "Sorry, You just play better music than Daddy." Tyler laughs quietly to that "Goodnight, Daddy." He leans down and kisses her forehead "Goodnight, My angel."  
  


Tyler walks out of her room quietly and looks around the room, He feels his temple slightly  pounding, He can hear his blood rushing through his veins, His hands start to shake and he stumbles his way into the kitchen. "J-Josh..." His hands grip the edges of the dinner table as he tries to take deep breathes. His eyes feel as if they were being gouged in and his throat starts to burn. His hands turn a dark shade of black and he smiles in such a twisted way that would make anyone run away as fast as they could. "She...She shouldn't have done that." He speaks in a dark and deep tone, It's not Tyler anymore.  


* * *

  
  
Tyler walks around Jenna's house and climbs her back gate, He observes the area with ease as he walks up to her slider door and looks through. His forehead presses against the door and smiles when he sees her face on a couple dusty picture frames she has sitting on a corner table, He growls deeply as he attempts to open the door but seeks no avail. He looks around and step by her garden and kills every last flower until he sees serval heavy rocks surrounding him, He bends down and grabs it before tossing it in the air a few times to test it's weight. He lets out a evil chuckle as he walks back and throws a rock through the door.  
  
The loud crash the fragile pane made sent adrenalin pumping through his veins, He knocks the rest off with his arm and gladly invites himself in. Already he can hear the rapid footsteps running down the stairs so he hides against a wall and fiddles with his pocket knife, The petite girl runs closer and he wraps his arm around her. She screams loudly as she struggles to escape his grip, He knows he's stronger than the girl and laughs as he throws her onto the ground and places a foot on her back. He can feel her lungs begging for air as he applies pressure.  
  
His knees bend as his fingers wrap themselves in her blonde locks and he slams her head into her polished wood on her floor. She screams louder, Searching for any sort of help, Tyler growls "SHUT. UP!" Her crystal eyes widen and her hands reach up to try and pry herself from his hands. "P-Please...Don't hurt me, please! I-I'll give you anything you want, Just please!" "ENOUGH!" He takes her arm and twists it until he hears a satisfying snap. Her crying and screaming intensifies as her pain shoots up, He laughs as he runs a blade over her lips "Suck it up, Buttercup. Give me a great smile...or I'll have to make you." She sniffles in agony as she tries to force a smile but Tyler shakes his head.  
  
"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Not so great, Ms. Black..." His blade presses into her mouth and he tugs it until her cheek slices open and her thick blood pours out of her clean cut. He easily slashes the other side to give her a permanent smile, Her horrid scream of pain sounds like a symphony to Tyler. "Mmm, You look so nice." He takes his dark fingers and digs into her bleeding wounds and watches her squirm in pain. "How do you like crying in pain while someone watches?" His blade takes one last slice across her neck and Tyler bites his lip as he listens her choking on her own blood and watches how magnificent her blood looks as it sprays and pours all over her floor. He admires his work of art and stands back up and harshly kicks at her sides with all his force until he feels her ribcage break under his touch as he screams non-sense at her lifeless body.  


* * *

  
  
"DADA!" Tyler jolts up and sees his happy daughter hopping on his stomach like the morning before. "Madi...Hi, Baby girl." She smiles brightly with her snow white teeth. "Wanna wake up Daddy?" Tyler shakes his head "Nah, Let's let daddy sleep in today." She gladly jumps off the bed and runs down the hallway "Beat you to the table!" Tyler laughs as he chases after her.  
  
She jumps up into her chair and pokes Tyler's leg as he approaches "You're slow." He nods and pours her a bowl of cereal as always and he eats with her. "Did you sleep good?" Madeline nods and bites her lip "Yup! Had a good dream too! I dreamt that You, me and Daddy were at a carnival and we were all on the ferris wheel. But when we got to the top the ride broke so we were there for a while, And you started to get hungry so you poked fun at Daddy's hair but then you pulled at it and it was cotton candy! Then he got upset cuz he was a magic fairy and that was his secret." Tyler laughs as he stares at his bowl of milk.  
  
"That's so creative. Maybe daddy really is a fairy...You could've just gave away his position." She gasps and holds a hand over her mouth. "I won't tell anybody." Tyler nods and they both pinky swear "What'd you dream about, Daddy?" Tyler hums for a second before thinking, He sees red. He can taste the blood dripping from his fingers. "Uh, Nothing...Had a really bad nightmare." She kicks her feet under the table and pouts "I'm sorry, Nightmares are bad." Tyler nods and takes care of their bowls "Yeah...G-Go get your stuff, I'll drive you to school."  


* * *

  
  
"Can you walk me to the door?" Madeline asks as she sets her backpack on her shoulders, Tyler nods and turns off the ignition and follows his daughter to the doors. Madi walks in and stops before looking back at Tyler "There's no one here, Daddy." He looks inside with confusion before a tall woman with red hair walks up "Debby?" Tyler picks up Madi and looks at his once best friend. "Where are all the other children?" Debby looks at Madeline with worry before fiddling with her fingers. "Not the best news for your kid to hear." Tyler sets her down and looks up with the same look of worry "Um, Daddy's gonna talk to the nice lady for a second. You got play on the playground for a minute, Okay?" She nods and runs to the big, red slide.  
  
"So...What happened to Ms. Black?" The red head frowns and looks Tyler in the eyes "Ms. Black was murdered last night. Someone broke in late at night and slit her throat." Tyler feels like his stomach turned inside out and head starts spinning. "Tyler...?" Tyler blinks for a second then smiles "I understand. T-Thank you..." She sets a hand on his shoulder but it swats it away. "Sorry, I know you don't like being touched but...What happened to you? You used to be-" He quickly runs over to Madi and picks her back up. "We've gotta go."  


* * *

  
  
Josh smiles as Tyler walks in the door "Hey, Ty." Tyler puts his hand up and walks into the kitchen. Josh stands up and follows "Tyler? Are you okay?" "We got any liquor?" Josh's eyebrows furrow and he walks behind Tyler "Why, What's wrong?" Tyler pushes him off with a huff. "I JUST NEED A DAMN DRINK, OKAY?!" Josh grabs his wrists calmly "Hey, Tyler calm down." Tyler sighs and sits down. "I'm sorry, I'm just...I'm fucking stressed right now." Josh puts his hand on his shoulder and rubs small circles "It's okay, Look at me...It's okay." Tyler's eyes well up as he leans his head against him. Josh kisses his hair and wraps his arms around him, Tyler's breathing calms down and he feels safe again.  
  
Tyler looks up and places his lips upon Josh's lightly. "I'm sorry." Josh shakes his head in response and Tyler sits down, He rubs his temples and groans. "Tyler, Where were you last night?" Immediately his head perks up "What?" Josh sits beside him and rubs his hand. "I got home at 3 last night, But you weren't in bed?" Tyler feels his body go loose as if his soul had left him. Josh's cold hand placed itself on his cheek and Tyler pushed it off "Tyler..." "Stop! I...I need some air." Tyler runs upstairs and grabs his backpack, Josh stops him at the door "Tyler, Where are you going?" Tyler kisses his cheek "To visit an old friend."  


* * *

  
  
The cold breeze hits Tyler's face as he walks through the empty streets of Columbus, Barley any street lights on and just the reflection of the moon illuminating his path. He can feel the headache pounding again and his vision shake violently while he walks, He groans as he leans up against a nearby wall and pulls at his hair to distract the pain with another. His eyes widen when his hands drop to his knees and they fade into a black shade again. He can't fight it anymore, He's winning slowly.  


* * *

  
  
He remembers her house, The house she greedily took after her parents died, The house where she ruined every part of Tyler. He walks up to her window in front of her living room, He can see every priceless piece of furniture she bought with their money. He knows her house like the back of his hand, He knows she never locks her garage windows. She was never very smart, Tyler lifts open the window and slides through easily. Tyler grips his knife as he spots her expensive cars, He takes out his blade and scrapes threat and empty curses into the door.  
  
"Debby, did you put Clarisse to bed?"  "She's at my mother's this weekend." Tyler can hear her husband scoff "I thought it was supposed to be next week?" She sighs, Obviously ticked off "Yeah, I said that last week. You never listen to me, I swear have the time I feel like I'm talking to a wall!" "Oh, That's so typical of you!" Tyler cocks his gun as he listens to them argue through the thin walls.  
  
His hands reaches up and he slowly twists the door handle and walks inside, Their voices get louder. They ring Tyler's ears until he pulls the trigger. The ringing becomes silence and a new pain is brought to Tyler's fingertips, He watches with delight as Sean's body drops and his blood gushes from his head.  


Debby screams as the blood splatters on her face, Tyler's pupils are full blown around the red rings of rage. "OH, MY GOD, SEAN!! Y-YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY!!" She starts to run towards her husbands lifeless corpse, But then something in Tyler snaps. His hands return it's normal shade of bronze and his eyes soften color but he still feels his blood burning from the inside. He scratches his throat desperately to stop it, He screams loudly and deeply as if it were a cry from hell. Then he shoots.  
  
Debby stops in her tracks and he bites his lip, "Sit down...We, are going to have some fun." Her eyes fill with tears, they stop at the brim waiting to spill. She hesitates to sit as her hands shake violently, Tyler moans lowly as he can inhales, He can smell her fear venting from her. "No need to be scared my lovely, If you don't want this to hurt. Y'know what they say, Time flies by when you're having fun. So...I suggest you lighten up." Her lips quiver as a whimper escapes them, Tyler laughs as she flinches when he takes a step towards her.  
  
He walks behind her and puts his hands on her shoulder and sings lowly as he ties her tightly to the chair. "Why do you fill me up...Buttercup, Baby, Just to let me down? And mess me around...and then worst of all you never come, baby, when you say you will. But I love ya still." He whispers the lyrics in her ear as he slit her arms lightly, He smiles as her blood slightly dibbles out.  
  
"Tyler...W-Why are you doing this?" She sobs out, Tyler walks around and bends down to her "Aww, Are you afraid?" His finger caresses her soft cheek and spreads her tears across. "Have you forgotten what you've done?" She shivers and pulls away from his grasp, He grabs her face harshly and put it back into place "DO NOT FUCKING MOVE, UNLESS I TELL YOU TOO! YOU UNDERSTAND?!" She whines loudly and struggles to nod her head in Tyler's tight grip.  
  
He smiles and lets go "Good, Now you know how to play the game." Her voice is choked and scratchy as she speaks "You're insane, Out of your mind." Tyler nods and digs into her cuts with his fingers. "You know...Women are so fun to play with. Last night, Jenna was a delight. Oh, She was so good. She offered me anything I wanted, And she kept kicking and screaming until her vocal chords ripped. I would _kill_ to do it again." Debby shakes her head in disbelief.  
  
"Y-You...You killed her?" Tyler groans as he walks into her kitchen and picks up and apple, "Ah, Ms. Ryan, I know you aren't _that_ slow." He cuts a slice from the fruit with his un-cleaned blade and bites into it. "You have a daughter." Tyler's eyebrows furrow at the shaking girl and puts the apple down "What does she have to do with anything? Oh, You have one too. Too bad grandma couldn't drop her off to have a play date." Her eyes widen and she tries to free herself, Tyler quickly walks over and puts his blade against her throat.  
  
"WHAT DID I SAY?! You don't wanna end up like Ms. Black, Do you?" She bites her lip and quiets down "Good..." Within a second he takes his knife and buries it in her stomach, She lets out loud, pained scream and Tyler pulls it out only to push it back in seven more times before slapping her "Be, Quiet." He stands back up and walks upstairs to her bedroom. He opens her jewelry box and grabs every object he could see, He bends down and takes her wallet from her purse and pockets her cash. He walks back down the stairs, Smashing every hanging picture with one of her high heels.  
  
"I'll just be one second." He whispers before he walks into her backyard and grabs a gallon-tank of gasoline and smiles as he walks back. "You do remember what you did, right?" Debby looks up shakily, Her skin growing pale. "You hurt me, Deeply. You were my best friend once, I told you everything. I told you how I was afraid to love but you told me you would prove me wrong and show me, You tricked me into thinking that falling for your best friend was the best thing in the world. But you used me as a running gag for your friends, You laughed at me when I called you over the phone when I was cutting. I said I wanted to die and you MOCKED ME! YOU RUINED ME! YOU TOLD ME TO BURN IN HELL! THESE SCARS ARE BECAUSE OF YOU!" Tyler looks at her pale and soft expression.  
  
"WHAT? YOU'VE GOT NOTHING TO SAY NOW?!" He growls as he opens the can and pours the flammable liquid over her head and the ground around her. She screams as she realizes what's happening. "T-TYLER! PLEASE, I DIDN'T MEAN IT! WE WERE KIDS!" Tyler scoffs and flicks his lighter. "Let's see who burns now."  With that he drop the lighter and runs from her property and doesn't stop until he reaches his doorstep.  


* * *

  


Tyler takes a deep breath as he stares at his reflection. He remembers what he did last night, He knows it wasn't a dream. He cups his hands under the faucet and flushes water over his face. "Tyler!" His eyes widen and he runs out of the bathroom and down his stairs. "What? What? What's wrong?" He notices Josh in the living room, sitting on the couch. "Your friend, Debby was murdered last night." He says breathlessly as he watches the new report, Tyler holds his breath and pretends to be shocked "Oh, God! Not Debby..." Josh stands up and hugs Tyler. "I'm so sorry." Tyler shrugs and pretends to sniffle "It's okay, There wasn't anything you could've done."  
  
"Maybe we should move, Or at least send Madi to her grandma's. This neighborhood is obviously not safe." Josh ruffles his pink curls and looks towards the stairs. "I don't think that's necessary." Josh's face makes Tyler's stomach sink a little "What do you mean by that? Tyler, There is a murderer on the loose. W-We can't put Madeline in danger like that. If something were to happen to her I don't know what I would do." Tyler hugs Josh tightly "Nothing will happen to her, I promise you. I won't let it happen." Josh's arms loosen on Tyler and he steps back slightly.  
  
"Tyler...W-Where did you go last night?" Tyler bites his lips as Josh's eyes well up. "You don't think I did it, Do you?" Josh runs a hand over his face "Josh...I wouldn't do that to you, To us. You really think I'm capable of something like that? You seriously think I would?" Josh sighs and steps back again "I'm never too sure anymore." Tyler's eyes well up too and he reaches out to Josh, He quickly pushes his hand away "Josh, Baby, You're my husband. Would I lie to you?"  
  
He shakes his head slightly then bites his thumb "Then where did you go?" "Mark's, We hung out for a little while and played some games. You have nothing to worry about." Tyler sits in silence staring at the pink headed beauty before he takes a small breath and nods "Okay...I trust you." Tyler's stomach sinks again as Josh places a kiss on his cheek.  


* * *

  
  
Tyler rolls around in his bed, Desperate for any kind of sleep. He rubs his dark circles and groans, It's pointless. Tyler stands up and walks downstairs and into his kitchen, He grabs a glass from the cupboard and turns on the faucet, He can still feel the burning in his throat. Every time he closes his eyes he can see Debby's body burning alive as she screams in agony, Too caught up in his trance he drop his cup and watches the glass shatter. His hands reach up to his head and he whines as he remembers Jenna, He broke in and killed her. He killed, Not even once but three times.  
  
His eyes open again and he stares blankly at the wall. He can hear Ashley playing loud music next door and he can feel his psyche snap. One last time, His mind chants. _One more. One more._ Tyler bends down and grabs the nearest thing he could call a weapon and walks out his front door.

He looks over his yard and step into hers, Her back gate Is open and Tyler walks towards it slowly. Her backyard is illuminated by her pool lights, He watches how her blue hair floats perfectly without getting dye in the water and how her body moves to the music as she swims. She yelps as she notices his appearance "Tyler? The hell are you doin back here?" He holds his hands behind his back and smiles "Was thinking about a midnight skinny dip with the prettiest girl on the block."  
  
She blushes and leans her head up against the cold tiles "I knew your relationship wouldn't hold up. They usually never do. Don't just stand around though, Come on in. I don't bite." Tyler nods and takes slow, long steps towards her music system "Of course...But first, I think the music should be louder." Her face fills with confusion "Why? I think it's loud enough, And plus you've got a kid sleeping up there. You don't want her intruding our privacy now do you?" Tyler shakes his head and looks at the volume settings "No, I just don't want anyone to hear you scream."  
  
She bites her lip seductively at that and runs a hand down her body "I like your style, Joseph." He smiles innocently as he turns the knob all the way up, Ashley quickly covers her ears. "TY, I THINK IT'S A LITTLE TOO LOUD!!" She tries shouting, Tyler shakes his head and pull his hand out from behind his back.  
  
He aims Josh's nail gun at her and pulls the trigger, One shot hits her collarbone and another hits her thigh. He can imagine her screams but only sees her look of pain. She tries swimming to surface but he shoots another blow to her hands. He finally walks in front of her and shoots one in her eye. He watches as her body floats face down and the pool water turn from a crystal blue to a glowing red. Tyler quickly turns off her music and runs inside, not forgetting to close her back gate and turn off her lights.  
  
He places the nail gun where he found it and splashes cold water over his hands as if they were dirty still. He looks down at his pajama pants and notices her blood, he quickly tears them off while breathing heavily. Why couldn't he stop himself?  
  
Tyler looks up as Josh walks through the door, He sets his keys down and shrugs off his jacket before noticing Tyler. "Hey, You're still up?" He smiles, Tyler's heart shatters when he sees it. He walks up to Josh and presses his lips to his, Josh hums in surprise of how rough he was but dealt with it anyways. "I love you, So much, Don't leave me, Please." He says in between each kiss. He never wants to break contact so he groans when Josh pulls away.  
  
"I would never." Tyler nods and places a small kiss on his neck, "Can you make love to me, Josh?" He smiles wickedly and lifts Tyler up from under his thighs and kisses him deeply "It'd be my pleasure to."  


* * *

  
  
Madeline bounces in her seat as Can't stop the feeling plays on the radio, Tyler pulls out his phone and records her laughing and dancing. Such an innocent image, A rare second he wouldn't ever want to miss. "Where're we going, Daddy?" "Going to the park." Tyler says proudly, He loves watching the calmness turn into excitement in her eyes. "Yay!" Josh smiles as he parks the car in the familiar area.  
  
Madeline's eyes scan her surroundings and she looks up in confusion, Tyler gets out and opens her door and helps her un-buckle her seatbelt "What park are we at?" Josh holds her hands and shows her to the swings "This is where your daddy and I met for the first time." Tyler remembers it like it were yesterday, When he walked through the woods shouting into the empty lot "Is anybody out there?! Hello!" It was the first time he had gotten a response in return.  
  
Josh helps Madeline up onto a swing and pushes her gently, Tyler sits beside her and watches her giggle with so much delight, He looks over at the other kids playing. He feels calm, he feels safe. This is his sunshine, His heaven,  His perfect world where he would love to live forever, This very moment. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as a pair of heavy footsteps near him.  
  
"Tyler Joseph?" His eyes open and he sees a tall man in uniform standing in front of him. "Y-Yes?" He gulps and looks at his family next to him. "Mr. Joseph, I want this to be calm and problem free so If you would, please stand up and put your hands behind your back." Josh stops Madi's swing and looks at him with big eyes "What? Why?" The officer looks to him with no emotion "I'm sorry, Josh." Tyler bursts into tears as he stands up and does as the officer said.  
  
"Tyler?! Please, T-This has just got to be a big misunderstanding." Tyler shakes his head "It's not." The officer places handcuff on his wrists and pats him down. "What did you do?!" At that second Josh's heart drops. "Mr. Joseph has committed multiple crimes and Is facing 20 years to life." Tyler head drops and he chokes "Where is he taking Daddy?" He looks at his daughter and blinks his tears away "Baby, Look away. Please."  
  
"I-I'm his husband, W-What did he do? In specific, What crimes?" The officer sighs and pulls Tyler away from Madeline slightly "He's committed first degree murder and manslaughter on 4 local residents, arson, breaking and entering, trespassing, vandalism, and theft." Josh's eyes burst and punches Tyler's shoulder, The officer is quick to push him back "YOU LIED TO ME! YOU KILLED PEOPLE, DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU HAVE A FAMILY!" Josh shouts at top of his lungs as his face flushes red, Madeline tries to hold onto him but he keep squirming to yell.  
  
"Josh, I'm sorry." He weeps as he gets dragged into the officers car. "Sorry won't fix this! I loved you!" Tyler closes his eyes as Madeline cries for him, This isn't the way he wanted his story to end. He slumps back in his seat as the car pulls away "You promised...You wouldn't stop loving me." He cries to himself. How could he be so stupid to let him win?


End file.
